


shhhh

by marblemugs



Series: thoughts [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CHENSUNG IS SO SOFT, I FEEL THAT THIS IS A MUST, chensung - Freeform, i dont know, lapslock, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marblemugs/pseuds/marblemugs
Summary: its soft chensung drabble!





	shhhh

can you shut up? 

you're so loud all the time, jesus. always screeching about something. always have to have it your way. stop grabbing me, dammit. and don't look at me like that. stop. i've been turning you away for, what, ten minutes now? catch a hint. 

don't look at me like that. 

why are you older than me? how, rather. how are you older than me. you're so immature - always screaming. stop screaming. my head hurts from being around you all the time. 

"why don't you want to play?" 

stop it. don't look at me like that.  

"nobody else will play with me. please, jisung."

i suppose i can play one game. if it makes you stop yelling. god, you're so loud. 

"really?! you will?!" 

i have to admit that's kind of cute. but please stop - ah, you're so noisy. just one game, so you stop nagging me. what are you...so you're going to give me the broken controller. thank you. don't laugh - my ears. you laugh so loud. so cute but so loud. i'm going to go deaf before i'm thirty thanks to you. are you really choosing ice climbers? why would you chose ice climbers? those are the easiest to lose with...hehe. r.o.b. is the best character. oh, stop laughing. is it because i have the broken controller? i'm going to beat you anyways, you know. i'm better at this than you - don't put your feet on me. you rewear your socks. that's gross. 

what kind of strategy - did you just throw yourself off the platform? will you stop yelling? and why are you looking at me like that?

"jisung...you don't have to play if you don't want to." 

yes, i want to play, you idiot. why would i say yes if i didn't want to? 

"you're not upset with me, are you?" 

...where did you even get that from? are you - what - what are you doing? 

"you don't mind, right? nobody else will snuggle with me."

i  _do_ mind. you're heavy and way too warm and i thought we were going to play smash. but i suppose if it appeases you we can snuggle a little bit. where do i put my hands?

"anywhere." 

that was - that was kinda cute. why don't you laugh like that all the time? why do you always have to do the screaming laugh? wait, did i say that out loud or -

"why are you making that face?" 

geez, you're so cute. go away. i'm gong to push you off. 

"jisung?" 

shh. just be quiet. shh. i'll snuggle you but be quiet. 

"...i'm being loud again, aren't i?" 

yes. yes, you are. 

"sorry." 

it's okay. it's fine. just shhh. be quiet and let me hold you. i like you any way you are, just...some ways more than others. be quiet now. shh.

 


End file.
